A cleaning robot is an apparatus that automatically cleans a target space by absorbing foreign substances such as dust stacked on a floor while moving over the target space without being operated by a user. That is, the cleaning robot cleans the target space while moving over the target space.
A conventional cleaning robot displays the whole structure in a house in which the cleaning robot is positioned through a correction to a map including obstacle information, or a user sets and displays a map of the house at the cleaning robot in advance.
However, in the case of displaying through the correction to the map, the user has a difficulty in intuitionally recognize the structure of the house and the position of the cleaning robot. When the user sets the map of the house in advance, there is a difficulty in displaying a current position of the cleaning robot and adapting a change in position of an obstacle.
Accordingly, such research for increasing intuition of the user by displaying a space in which a cleaning robot is positioned has been actively performed.
Also, in the case of a conventional cleaning robot, when a user would like to clean a particular place among a target space, it is necessary that the user personally checks a position of the cleaning robot and moves the cleaning robot to the particular position using a remote controller.
However, when the user does not know the position of the cleaning robot, the user should find the cleaning robot and has a difficulty in finding the cleaning robot when the cleaning robot is cleaning under a sofa, bed or the like.
Also, the user is put to an inconvenience of personally operating movements of the cleaning robot using the remote controller to move the cleaning robot to the particular position.
Also, when the cleaning robot is moved to the particular position using a dragging function, it is necessary to output an optical signal that the cleaning robot follows until the cleaning robot is moved to the particular position.
Accordingly, recently, a method of moving a cleaning robot to a particular position without such inconvenience has been actively researched.